A foldable mat is provided. The mat is especially suitable for use by skiers, mountain bikers, campers, golfers and beach-goers. The foldable mat may move from a usable First Position A to a condensed Second Position B. The foldable mat has a plurality of grommets. In an embodiment, four grommets are located on the mat and provide an opening passageway between the top of the mat and the bottom of the mat. The four grommets are located along the four corners of the mat. The front and the back of the mat have a plurality of protrusions which extend outward and cover substantially the entire top and bottom surface of the mat. A first crease lacking the protrusions extends along the center of the mat parallel to the side of the foldable mat and a second crease lacking the protrusion extends along the center of the mat substantially perpendicular with respect to the first crease. The mat may be folded into a Second Position B and a fastener may secure the foldable mat in the Second Position B by securing the grommets together.
Foldable mats are well known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,578,022 to Devine discloses a foldable, portable, magnetic tool mat. The tool mat includes generally rectangular obverse and reverse panels each formed of flexible material and connected together along substantially common side and end margins and along evenly spaced apart seam lines extending between said side margins defining elongated magnet bar holding portions. An elongated permanent magnet bar is held within each holding portion each without substantially inhibiting selective tool mat folding for fit and storage. The reverse panel is substantially thicker than the obverse panel for better wear characteristics and maximal magnetic attractive forces for tool and hardware retention. An attaching strap holds the tool mat.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 7,188,713 to Espar discloses a mat/carrier foldable between a substantially flat configuration and a storage configuration. The mat/carrier comprises a mat/carrier component having a base panel, a plurality of side panels, and at least one intermediate panel intermediate adjacent side panels. A first set of folds separates each panel from its adjacent panels to facilitate re-orientation of each panel relative to its adjacent panels so as to form a container configuration. A second set of folds in at least some of the panels facilitate at least partial collapsing of the mat/carrier component from the container configuration to a smaller container configuration.
Still further, U.S. Pat. No. 6,752,773 to Leung discloses a foldable bubbling bath mat having two or more interconnected segments and a number of air channels with two or more apertures located in a bottom surface of the air channels. The bubbling bath mat is adapted to produce varying sized air bubbles and, thus, improve the overall therapeutic massaging effect on a user.
However, these patents fail to provide a foldable mat which is suitable for use on, for example, a snow mountain by winter sports enthusiasts. A need therefore exists for a foldable mat which has the features of the present foldable mat. Further, a need exists for a foldable mat which may be easily cleaned, folded and transported.